Two Roads to Rune
by stariellarune
Summary: Ariella and her twin brother, Arik, begin their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The two are in for a long and treacherous journey as the Dark Lord gains power and followers during their time at Hogwarts. However, Ariella is more concerned about dealing with four troublesome boys than an evil that seems so distant.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Standing before the man she once called her friend, Ariella could do nothing but wonder where it all went wrong. Somehow, she felt it was her fault. Consumed with her own grief, loathing, and white-hot rage, she had been blinded. She could have prevented this. Behind her, soft cries echoed out, a sharp reminder of the danger before her.

"Please," Ariella felt panic well in her throat, choking her as she begged. "Please don't hurt her."

Her eyes, usually so warm and light with laughter, were flung wide in watery desperation. His eyes were dark and cold. Her lower lip trembled as she spoke again, her voice low and pleading.

"Peter, please. For _me_. Don't hurt her."

His stony facade cracked. Hope soared within her chest, then, with a flick of his wand, her hope shattered and her knees buckled beneath her.

Her life, quite literally, flashed before her eyes. Memories drained from her head, allowing her to witness them one last time before they left her. She saw it all, forced to observe her life from this new, omniscient perspective.

 _A baby boy and a baby girl curled together, a mobile looping lazily around their heads._

 _A young boy and a young girl chasing one another, identical curls whipping about in the breeze and identical grins adorning their round faces._

 _A scarlet train. A looming castle. Red. Green. Smiles and sunshine eventually morphing into something darker and sinister. Peace and war. Friendship and animosity._

Memories danced before her, taunting her as one last feeling registered in her mind before it, too, was snatched away. Regret.

In the beginning, there was a brother and a sister. And _that_ , is where it all went wrong.


	2. Chapter 1- Of Twins and Trains

**Chapter 1- Of Twins and Trains**

* * *

Ariella dashed aboard the train. Her suitcase, held together only by a thin string, clattered and clanged with every ascending step. A spare sock wormed its way loose in the commotion. Ariella, oblivious to the small trail of clothing she was leaving behind, did not bother checking over her shoulder for Arik. He followed her. He always did. Several people hastily threw themselves against the sides of the cramped corridor to make way for the girl. Arik turned his dark stare on anyone who dared to shoot the girl a nasty look behind her back, whilst simultaneously gathering his sister's littered clothing in his arms.

Afloat with dizzying excitement, Ariella darted within the first empty compartment she happened across. As she cast her luggage aside, the straining string snapped. Consequently, the lid sprung open, showering the plush seats in the few clothes that managed to survive the trip. Naturally, Ariella remained oblivious to the mess she left behind as she climbed a seat and leaned from the open window. Arik followed suit, though he chose to peer safely from the closed, bottom window.

"Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad!" Ariella crowed, her face small face lighting up at the sight of them.

A slender woman with kind eyes waved eagerly in reply. Her warm, brown face shining with pride as her babies boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. A man with wild, black curls wrapped an arm around her as he smiled toward his children. His hazel eyes twinkled in amusement at his wife's eagerness; his mouth opened, and though they couldn't hear it, they knew he was laughing. Ariella thought she would miss the sound of his deep, booming laughter most of all.

Arik pressed his hand against the window, his eyes hungrily drinking in his parents faces as the train began to pull away. Their father's large, calloused hand was the last thing they saw, waving at them above the crowd, before the train turned a corner.

"Goodbye," he whispered.

"Oh, Arik," Ariella huffed, "At least try to look happy. We've dreamed of this day for as long as we can remember!"

Arik turned as his sister plopped into her seat, several curls flopping into her face at the action. He couldn't help but smile.

"I know, but I'll miss them."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. Sometimes her brother could be so dramatic. "They'll write us everyday. Trust me, you won't have time to miss them."

At that moment, the compartment door slid open and a pale boy stepped in. The twins turned. Arik raised an eyebrow at the meek, tawny-haired boy in the doorway, while Ariella offered him a small smile.

The boy's amber eyes shifted between the pair before he lowered his gaze. At first, Ariella believed he must be shy, but, as she followed his gaze, she realized with a start that her clothes were strewn across the compartment.

"Sorry 'bout that." She grinned, diving to her knees and hastily returning the items within the confines of her busted suitcase. "The lock on this thing is quite temperamental."

"Perhaps if you folded your clothes neatly, instead of stuffing them in 'till the case was ready to burst..." Arik trailed off with a smirk.

Ariella shot her twin a grin. Leaping back to her seat, she shoved the suitcase in its designated compartment. Arik eyed her muddy shoes disdainfully before mimicking her actions. Turning her curious gaze back to the stranger, Ariella found that he had curled into the corner seat furthest from the twins.

"We don't bite."

The boy glanced up, eyes wide, hoping he hadn't insulted them, only to find the pair eyeing him with matching looks of amusement. Relaxing back into the plump cushions, he smiled.

"Well, maybe I do."

The twins shared a look before erupting into nearly identical laughs. The stranger grinned shyly.

"I'm Ariella Rune," she stood, extending her hand.

The boy eyed the appendage for a moment before gripping it in his own, "Remus Lupin."

"And this is my brother," she gestured toward him, "Arik."

" _Older_ brother," Arik corrected.

"By like two seconds."

"Try a full minute."

Remus ducked behind his book to muffle his laughter.

Ariella craned her neck to peer at the book, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland?"

Remus nodded hesitantly, worried the two wouldn't recognize his beloved muggle book.

"Did you know that Lewis Carrol was a wizard?"

Remus blinked in surprise.

"Was not," Arik frowned at his sister.

"Was too," she scowled at him. "Or he at least knew about wizards. Four of his thirteen diaries went missing and he was half mad by the time he died." She returned her attention to Remus who was listening in bewilderment. Dropping her voice as if she were revealing a great secret, she said, "I think the Ministry of Magic took his work and obliviated the poor bloke for his discovery."

"You _think_ ," Arik reiterated.

"Sounds a little far-fetched to me," Remus finally spoke. A pleased smile lingering on his face as he closed the book.

Ariella scowled as the two teamed up on her. As she opened her mouth to reply, the compartment door slid open once more, capturing their attention. A boy with rosy cheeks and mousy, brown hair stumbled in. The bag drooping over his shoulder ripped as it caught on the doorjamb. Books, parchment, and candy wrappers suddenly littered the floor.

"Oh, Merlin!" The boy moaned as he clumsily gathered his belongings.

Finally, the plump boy straightened to find the trio within the compartment watching him with raised eyebrows and twitching lips. The boy's blue eyes flickered from Remus to the twins. At first glance, he thought they were identical with their wild curls and matching worn outfits, but, as he drew the courage to meet their gaze, he noted that one was a boy and the other a girl. He quickly dropped his gaze from Ariella and tugged at his snug sweater self-consciously. He rocked back on his heels as if debating retreating from the compartment.

"Well, are you gonna take a seat or not?" Ariella smirked.

The boy's cheeks burned even brighter as he flung himself into the seat across from Remus. An awkward silence filled the compartment as all eyes trained on the newcomer.

"Do you have a name?" Ariella broke the silence.

"Of course." The boy shot her a strange look.

"Well?" She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Oh! I-it's Peter," he all but squeaked. "Peter Pettigrew," he finished more quietly.

Remus smiled kindly, Ariella bit back a laugh, and Arik turned his nose up at the fumbling boy. Nevertheless, introductions were made, and the group of first years made polite conversation for a while.

They were interrupted for a third time by an elderly woman with a trolley full of snacks. Ariella and Peter were the first to their feet; both of their pudgy tummies rumbling at the sight. After their snack, consisting of several chocolate frogs, a couple skiving snackboxes, and even an exploding bonbon, the group fell into a comfortable silence. Peter dozed off, his chocolate stained lips smacking together every now and then. Remus buried his nose in his book, and Arik watched in amusement as Ariella attempted some basic spells from her Charms textbook. By the time the Hogwarts Express had arrived at its destination, the only thing Ariella had managed to do was break into a sweat.

"Who knew spells were so exhausting," she wiped her forehead with a sigh.

"If by spells you mean jabbing your wand and grunting, then yes, spells are exhausting," Arik grinned.

The group made their way off the train where they were greeted by the largest man they had ever seen.

"It's rude to stare," Arik whispered.

Ariella snapped her mouth shut, her eyes still wide as saucers.

"Who's that?!"

"He's monstrous!"

"Has he heard of a razor?"

Whispers broke out among the group of quivering first years, though they soon hushed as the man of interest approached, the pavement beneath their feet trembling the closer he drew.

"Firs' years this way!" The man bellowed. "Firs' years over here!"

Ariella started towards the man as her brother trailed her with a wary eye, Remus and Peter were forgotten in the crowd. The twins came to a stop; Ariella stretched to the tips of her toes to get a closer look.

"Elle," Arik hissed, "Stop that. You're acting as if he's an animal on display at the zoo."

He tugged on her sleeve, forcing her to rock back on the heels of her feet, "Do you remember that story mum told us? 'Bout the old man and the deer?" Ariella turned to him breathlessly, choosing to ignore his comment.

"Santa Claus?" Arik raised a bewildered brow.

"That one!" Her eyes lit up. "This man is everything I imagined Santa Claus to be! With the great big beard, the rosy cheeks, and the round belly," she paused, her eyes darted from side-to-side, "Wonder if we'll be getting to the castle by reindeer?"

Arik snorted; Ariella grinned, pleased with herself for extracting the crass sound from her, otherwise, well-mannered brother.

The giant man announced that the first years would be taking boats to the castle.

"Well, that's not nearly as exciting," she pouted.

"Perhaps there will be gifts waiting in the boats," Arik nudged her with his elbow, successfully eliciting an amused smile.

There was a mad dash for the boats; the air electric with excitement. Ariella shoved her way to an empty boat, and clambered aboard, her brother right behind her. A pale boy with blonde hair and rosy cheeks introduced himself as Liam Odhran; he was their third and final companion. Ariella attempted to strike up a conversation, but the boy seemed more content to sit in silence. With a sudden jerk, the vessel began to glide away from the bank and out towards the middle of the dark lake. While Ariella whirled around to gape at the lake, Arik noticed Remus and Peter joining a boat down the shore. Its occupants: two rowdy boys intent on seeing how far they could rock the boat before it tipped. Suddenly, Arik was extremely glad for their amiably, boring boat mate.

The flock of boats slid soundlessly across the surface of the lake. Shining lanterns and stars alike dotted the dark expanse of the water. The glassy surface below mirrored the sky overhead. The students had the sudden impression they were drifting across the cosmos towards their new school. Collective gasps caused everyone's heads to turn. Ariella tugged her eyes from the mesmerizing reflection of the water to gape at the sight before her.

It was love at first sight for the first years.

Against the dark sky, the outline of a massive castle appeared before them. Gothic towers reached for the heavens while glittering candles illuminated each stone-arched window. The massive structure beckoned the star-struck first years; the boats seemed to pick up speed at the magical sight, carrying the fledging students closer towards their looming futures.

* * *

 **PSA: Writing is an outlet for me. It is calming for me. So my updates probably won't be regular and I'm sorry, but feeling like I** _ **have**_ **to write and I** _ **have**_ **to update only further agitates my anxiety. My writing also won't be perfect, but, again, this story is just something fun that I can do in my free time to help myself feel better. So please respect that. Thanks!**

 **If anyone out there ever needs someone to talk to about anything, please feel free to message me (:**

 **-stariella**

 ***edited 12/23/16***


End file.
